Deposit control fuel additives are well-known in the prior art. Such additives serve to limit the formation of unwanted deposits in engine intake systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,894 provides a halogen-free additive comprising an oligomeric olefin monoamine. Halogen-free additives are desirable because of today's concerns regarding the use of halogen containing compounds.
Unfortunately, the methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,894 for producing oligomeric olefin monoamines require the use of high-pressures and elevated temperatures which in turn require expensive equipment and high cost facilities. The present invention, however, provides methods for producing a specific type of oligomeric olefin monoamine that do not require the use of high-pressures and elevated temperatures.